Where You Are Not
by miicha
Summary: He sat by the piano, contemplating. He doesn't recall why he has an affinity for the instrument, but it whispers to him, saying that it was the key to unlocking his memories. Suddenly, a little girl fell from the window, and slowly, he understood why. Retelling the story in Deemo's eyes.


Warning: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. If you plan to/have not yet finished playing Deemo, it is suggested that you refrain from reading this work for the time being.

If you wish to view the whole story, the collection of cut scenes from the game is here: www. youtube watch? v= iho5VeMDgd4

Disclaimer: Rayark Games is the rightful owner of Deemo.

* * *

 _"Never left without saying goodbye"_

He was lonely. He knew this all too well.

The only thing that kept him company was a piano and a masked lady. He did not interact much with the masked lady, though, because of a sole reason: he cannot speak.

Instead, he poured all of his feelings into the piano, using his lanky fingers to create beautiful melodies at a touch. The feeling of euphoria rushes through his system every time he played a piece; however, it leaves immediately when he finishes.

He sat by the piano, contemplating. He doesn't recall why he has an affinity for the instrument, but it whispers to him, saying that it was the key to unlocking his memories. He doesn't even remember _how_ he knows how to play the piano, but every time he puts his fingers on the keys, his hands move by themselves. He felt the need to know, to rediscover, to _appreciate_ his past.

Suddenly, a window from the top of the tower opened and a brown-haired girl fell from it.

Overcoming his shock, he immediately stretched out his long arms to catch her. She seemed so small in his hands.

Carefully, he let her sit on the piano. He put a bit of distance between him and her, fully aware of his appearance. After all, who wouldn't be afraid of a tall, black humanoid being?

But she didn't express any fear, which was a relief for him.

Slowly, he extended his hand, offering his companionship to the little girl in front of him.

She raised her eyes to his, and hesitantly, she reached out to him.

-o-

They noticed a tree sapling behind the piano one day.

The little girl was ecstatic; she babbled about how this tree would grow and how tall it would be.

"This tree would grow so big and when it's big I'll climb it and reach the window and then go home!" she told Deemo – that was the name he was given – while doing some exaggerated gestures. He was amused, and he would've smiled – if he had a mouth.

He was surprised that the little girl would treat him like a close friend. He found it odd, because his appearance was eerie, to say the least. He had no nose, ears nor mouth; only two white circles were his eyes. His face was a perfect sphere. He had no hair, and his figure was too willowy for his taste. His fingers were long and pointed, and he had black skin.

If someone would say he looked creepy, he'd agree wholeheartedly.

But she didn't judge him for his appearance, and he was very thankful for that.

-o-

They soon discovered that the music from the piano could make the tree grow.

Its growth was modest, but evident. When Deemo played songs, it would raise itself bit by bit and sway like it was dancing. The more Deemo played every day, the more it grew. Before they knew it, the tree had reached a considerable height of 10 meters.

They gazed upon the tree. When the tree was about 4 meters high the little girl tried to reach for it, but with no such luck. Now that the tree was 10 meters high, the only thing she could do was to look at it from afar, thinking that she won't be able to go home.

He realized her dilemma a while ago, so when she sat down, cried and rambled _I want to go home_ , he was there to pat her head and calm her down.

-o-

The little girl started wandering off in the tower all by herself.

When Deemo dedicated himself to making the tree grow faster, she had nothing better to do. He noticed this, and subtly suggested that she could explore the tower on her own. So when he played the piano, she would be gone. He understood that the girl won't be there by his side all the time.

Sometimes, though, he'd join her on her explorations. After poking here and there, they found a weird black-and-white stuffed toy, a basement with a piano, an attic, a second floor, and a balcony. The balcony was locked at first, so they looked for the key in various rooms. After searching for so long, they finally found it in the Upstairs room.

When they opened the balcony door, they were surprised by the presence of another door. The little girl, excited as she was, rushed to the door, but was stopped by the masked lady who followed them inside.

Her grip on the little girl's arm was firm as she said "You cannot go."

The little girl did not understand. Instead she struggled from the masked lady's grip. A tug of war ensued for a few moments before it was stopped by Deemo.

He turned to the masked lady and shook his head. He patted her on the head, and she hesitantly let go.

The little girl turned to Deemo and then to the door. She went ahead, with Deemo following closely behind.

-o-

They were at the top floor.

The window looked so near now. There was also a piano in that room, and when Deemo tried to play a simple song, a partially formed staircase appeared.

It leads to a platform up in the air, he realized, and the platform may lift the little girl to the window!

To build the staircase, he focused all of his energies to playing the piano.

He did not realize that the little girl was awfully solemn that day.

-o-

At last he was done! The little girl can go home now!

He glanced at her, expecting her to be happy, but she was quiet. Her head was drawn low; her hands were fiddling with her attire. Why was she acting like this?

He reached out a hand for her to take. She slowly raised her head at him, and when their eyes met, he saw the tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

 _Ah,_ he thought, _she doesn't want to go._

He patted her head and extended a hand to her once more. This time, she took it, and he gradually led her to the platform.

Once they reached the top of the staircase, he gently lifted her up and situated her on the platform. She held his hand desperately, and he let her do so, before cupping her cheek as a sign of farewell.

After he descended the staircase, he saw the masked lady beside the piano. He nodded at her, and then he faced the instrument to play one final tune that made the platform move.

He offered every last bit of his being as he performed the last song, and while she ascended, he felt himself revert to his original form.

 _All I can do is to continue playing these songs here,_

 _So it's time for you to head back._

 _Let go of my hand now, while you still can._

 _From the twisted prayer within these songs_

 _I learned the end of this dream._

 _Someday, these feelings of mine, will flutter down, onto your hands,_

 _And if you touch them, they will melt,_

 _From the tenderness of your life._

He relished his human form, and with the temporary change came the flood of memories that once was withheld from him: his successful career with the piano, his fun times with the little girl, the stuffed toy he once gave her, and the traffic accident he saved her from.

He gazed at her, eyes sad when he sees her tears. _She probably remembers everything_ , he thought, from their times together to the accident. He knew that she recognized his human form all too well.

Beside him, he saw the Masked Lady remove her mask, her eyes resigned and sorrowful. He was not at all surprised when he discovered that she had the same face as the little girl. He had understood the workings and the purpose of this world a long time ago.

However, he cannot go with the little girl, for this dimension is different from hers. She must leave.

The realm of her dreams was now crumbling. _It is time to wake up, little one._

He looked at her tear-stricken form. He smiled wistfully, eyes full of emotion.

"Goodbye," his mouth formed as he slowly faded, "my beloved sister, Alice."

-o-

One day, a young girl named Alice woke up from her coma. When she regained full consciousness, she immediately removed the medical instruments attached to her and rushed to her window.

She was greeted by the sight of the bustling metropolis.

The breeze played with her hair and caressed her face, as if trying to comfort her.

 _Her brother isn't here._

Her eyes were empty. Their sparkle left a long time ago.

 _Big brother Hans isn't here anymore._

Her knees lost their strength.

She cradled her face in her hands, her tears trickling down her cheeks.

 _The End_

* * *

 _Author's Note: The italicized excerpt at the last part is Fluquor by Onoken (Vocal by Rin), a Deemo song._


End file.
